The global internet has become a mass commercial marketplace. The internet offers a wide variety of media such news websites, downloadable music, and video. The internet also offers commercial services such as investment services, real estate services, banking, and computer services. The internet even provides a convenient means of obtaining physical products through the use of online merchants and auction sites that will deliver purchased products to your door.
Over the past twenty years many very large commercial businesses have been founded, grown, and prospered on the internet. These internet-centric businesses can provide various goods and services to consumers in a very efficient manner since automated systems are used to perform much of the interaction with the consumers. By reducing interactions with humans, internet based businesses can save extremely large amounts of money on labor costs.
One type of internet based service is providing online presence to users. For example, web site hosting services will provide all the software, hardware, internet services, and development tools to allow a company to create and host an internet site. Such services allow a business to focus on its core competency instead of having to deal with the technology involved with hosting and maintaining an internet web site.